the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Book and Final Help
I sent the book away for professional editing. Good-bye 500 moniez for someone to more-or-less tell me everything wrong with something that I've spent the better part of a year doing. In English, I spend 502 American dollars on a professional editor. The computer which I use cost me around 750 dollars. Let that tell you how seriously I am taking this. I can't do much until I get it back on November 2nd, but there are some things that I absolutely have to do. Number one, this book needs to have a subtitle. The series is called Growing Around. The target age group of the book is around ages 8 to 11, and I need to come up with a title that will appeal to them. There are two titles that I came up with, that really focus on the plot of the story Title 1: Party Crashed - the main plot is that Sally needs to set up a party, due to a civic duty. Most of the conflicts revolve around making this party. Title 2: Citizen Sally - The entire story is about Sally trying to deal with her own life, while surviving in a world controlled by kids. She needs to balance her own personal obligations, while trying to make a party for the town. The main antagonist is the mayor, Talula. Or is there another subtitle that I should use? (I'll be telling you the plot momentarily) ------ I also need to come up with a blurb for the back of the book. From what I wrote before, it doesn't really explain the concept well enough. I need help coming up with something. It needs to show off the concept, without directly saying "this is a world controlled by kids." The concept is that the roles of kids and adults have been reversed, but kids still act like kids and adults still act like adults. This has lead to things like the currency being trading cards. The plot is mostly slice-of-life. Sally spends the day, mostly as she pleases, doing the shopping and other similar chores for her family and spending time with her friends April and Molly (I changed May's name). Her mother Linda ends up having difficulty in school, and Sally agrees to help her. However, when she gets a Party Duty notice, saying that she has to throw a party for the entire town, she's forced to pick and choose her obligations and that leads to a strained relationship between them. How can I make that sound really exciting? Or at the very least, how could I come out and say that without directly saying it. The whole show-don't-tell kind of thing. Imagine the back of the book as what... a trailer of a movie would say. I have between 100 and 250 words. The less, the better. For example, this is what's on the back of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: "Harry Potter thinks he's an ordinary boy - until he is rescued by an owl, taken to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, learns to play Quidditch and does battle in a deadly duel. The reason: HARRY POTTER IS A WIZARD." Here's The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe "They open a door and enter a world. Narnia... a land frozen in eternal winter... a country waiting to be set free. Four adventurers step through a wardrobe door and into the land of Narnia - a land enslaved by the power of the White Witch. But when almost all hope is lost, the return of the Great Lion, Aslan, signals a great change... and a great sacrifice." ------ So two questions. Which of the titles do you prefer? Or can you come up with a better title? And... what should be written on the back of the book? I'm going to be writing a few more myself, and then I'm going to focus group them. This is incredibly important. Category:Miscellaneous